Ojos Invisibles
by Shinning Star Yumire
Summary: ACII -1478. Ubicado en la Side Mision de Asesinatos "Suicidio Político". Relatado desde el punto de vista de los ladrones. Nada me pertenece, sólo la idea de mis personajes owó.


**Assassin's Creed II  
**_**Capitulo uno.**_

******El Que Viste De Blanco Inmaculado.**

* * *

El sol se asomaba entre las casas en Florencia y ella tenía asiento en primera fila para verlo surgir imponente. Siempre le había gustado el amanecer, un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad... un nuevo todo. Y la idea de algo nuevo le atraída como una musca la luz. Le gustaba las oportunidades y sus sueños, le gustaba vivir y correr. Sobretodo c...

— ¡Gianna! ¡_Smetti di sognare_! — exclamó una voz, sacándola de sus pensamientos. La muchacha se incorporó en su lugar, con sus brazos apoyándose sobre sus rodillas. Ella había estado semi recostada sobre un tejado con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, soñando despierta como a menudo solía hacer.

Marco suspiró cansinamente y se llevó una mano a la cara mientras refunfuñaba sobre su suerte. Estaba nervioso, pocas veces sus compañeros lo habían visto así de nervioso. Y bien que tenía una buena razón para estarlo. Durante la noche anterior, recibió el aviso que serían contactados por un Asesino. Uno de aquellos asesinos especiales, no un _stronzo_ o uno que esté particularmente corto de inteligencia, el Gremio no hacía tratos con ellos. En cambio, con los Asesinos de blanco, sí.

La sola idea lo asustaba, los encargos, en apariencia, eran sencillos, como distraer a los guardias mientras él hacía su trabajo sin ser visto, sin ser detectado. No obstante, muchos de estos guardias, tenían pocas pulgas y mucha sed de sangre, lo que provocar su ira conllevaba a escapar de una bestia sedienta de sangre que tenía la autoridad para torturarlos antes de matarlos.

Marco no era valiente, pero tampoco era un cobarde. Él robaba para vivir y les estaba enseñando al pequeño grupo que lideraba, el apreciar todo lo que los rodeaba y a ser inteligentes respecto a los robos que elegían.

Pero a un Asesino de Blanco no se les podía decir que no. Tenían un arreglo con el Gremio y cada uno de ellos pagaban bien por sus servicios, sean llevados a cabo con éxito o no.

— Eh, Marco _¿Ma che passa? ¿A Belladonna in tua testa?_ —Una voz alegre y divertida lo distrajo y los ojos verdes de Marco fulminaron al joven de cabello alborotado y ojos castaños alegres.  
—Eh no, no, ninguna mujer se fijaría en él, con lo feo que es — replicó un segundo hombre joven con un pañuelo atado que ocultaba sus rizos castaños.  
—Lino, Rico, ¡Cerrad esa bocaza suya! —espetó Marco con mala cara agitando sus manos hacia ellos, volvió la vista a la mujer de cabellos castaños que volvía a perderse en su mundo — ¡Gianna! Argh... ¿Dios mío, por qué me pone como compañero de estos _stronzos_?

Los dos hombres rieron y la muchacha se unió pronto a ellos, no podían evitar ver a Marco de manera cómica, era como un tío a quien podían gastarle bromas o jugarle una mala pasada, pero a fin de cuentas lo querían. Era su mentor, de alguna manera retorcida y curiosa, casi como el padre que un puñado de huérfanos desearon siempre tener.

—De todas maneras, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Tenemos bolsillos que robar —habló Lino sentándose cerca de Gianna.  
—Sí, ¿No se enojarán en el Gremio por esto? —Gianna formuló su pregunta estirándose antes de recargar su cabeza sobre el hombre de su compañero, empezando una amistosa y silenciosa pelea.  
—No, no lo harán, porque es parte del Gremio. _La Volpe_ me pidió que le diésemos la mano a un amigo. Es una tarea sencilla.  
—¿Robaremos para un amigo de _La Volpe_? ¡Genial! — Rico, lejos de preocupado o curioso, lucía entusiasmado.  
—No, no es genial... Nos arriesgaremos el cuello por ciento cincuenta florines y lo que consigamos.  
—¡Eso lo hace grandioso!

Marco se llevó una mano a la cabeza. No sabía o no podía explicarles qué era lo malo del asunto.

—¿Ustedes son los que envió _La Volpe_? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Los cuatro se dieron vuelta para ver a un hombre en sus veinte, cubierto por ropas blancas y rojas, con armas hasta los dientes casi. Su rostro no podía verse con aquella capucha de diseño curioso que llevaba puesta. Callado presentaba una imagen imponente y hasta atemorizadora a tal punto que Gianna y Lino se pusieron de pie de un salto con tanta rapidez que casi pierden el equilibrio. El que vestía de blanco brillante soltó una risa ahogada. Con los rayos del sol golpeándole las ropas blancas, parecían brillar de una forma que llegaba a lastimar la vista ¿Cómo podía estar tan blanco, tan reluciente a pesar del polvo, el uso y la suciedad diaria de la ciudad?

—Así es, _Messer..._- respondió Rico que hasta el momento se había cruzado de brazos, extendió uno para darle la mano  
—Ezio —habló devolviéndole el saludo con un apretón fuerte y seguro a tal punto que Rico tuvo que sacudir su mano y emitir un quejido silencioso.  
—¿Ezio? —repitió Gianna frunciendo el ceño, aquél nombre le parecía familiar. El hombre suspiró antes de hablar.  
—_Ezio Auditore da Firenze_ — especificó él.  
—¡Oh! ¡Auditore! — exclamó la muchacha con asombro y sacudió el brazo de Lino con sorpresa—. ¡Auditore!

No obstante tanto Lino como Marco la miraron sin entender.

—¡Los Auditore! Vamos, ¿No los recuerdan? Ahorcaron al padre y dos de los hijos en la _Piazza della Signoria_, frente a todos. Se dice que poco después, el responsable directo de las muertes, fue asesina... —Gianna cortó su discurso al fijarse detenidamente en las armas que llevaba aquél Asesino de ropas Blancas para luego reír nerviosamente.  
—Parece que tus subordinados están al día con los rumores que corren por las calles —comentó dirigiéndose directamente a Marco, quien se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, no todos los días uno tenía la oportunidad de relacionar a un Asesino con una muerte pasada—. Eso es bueno, evitará tener que explicar todo.  
—¿Tiene que ver entonces con quienes mataron a_ tua famiglia, Messer Auditore_? —cuestionó Rico.  
—No, tiene que ver con Lorenzo de Medici —corrigió Ezio antes de rebuscar entre sus bolsillos, un mapa marcado—. Por esa época, no sólo mi padre y hermanos tuvieron un final trágico. El hermano de Lorenzo fue asesinado a puñaladas frente a él y toda la ciudad.  
—Recuerdo eso, fue un domingo de misa —intervino Marco, tras una pausa frunció el ceño y volvió a ver a Ezio—. ¿Fuiste tú quien lo salvó? ¿A Lorenzo?

Con un seco movimiento, el Asesino asintió.

—Mi familia y la suya han sido amigas por mucho tiempo. Él me ha ayudado y es quien me ha encomendado la mayoría de los contratos que he tenido hasta el momento. En parte, es por eso que estamos reunidos aquí hoy —habló con tranquilidad—. Lorenzo esta cazando a todos los que estuvieron involucrados en el asesinato de su hermano y en el intento del suyo. Para esta oportunidad, hemos encontrado un traidor que tiene poderosos amigos. El plan es sencillo, tienen que distraer a los guardias y al amigo poderoso con quien esta, aquí está la ubicación, es justo debajo del arco.  
—Entonces seremos el señuelo —puntualizó Lino, no muy conforme—. ¿Qué sucede si nos atrapan?  
—Creo que tenemos que evitar que nos atrapen, Lino —murmuró Gianna quedamente—. Una vez que tengamos su atención, no creo que convenga que nos quedemos juntos, seremos un blanco fácil.  
—Nos separaremos; Gianna y Lino irán por los techos, y Rico y yo iremos por el piso. Asegúrense de elegir caminos diferentes — si bien Marco estaba nervioso, no iba a mostrar su debilidad frente a un Asesino.  
—Entonces _Messer Ezio_, ¿Cuánto nos dará por nuestra... parte? —preguntó Lino, pensando en su cabeza qué camino le convendría seguir y dónde le convendría esconderse para despistarlos.  
—Ciento cincuenta florines... en total.  
—Es mucho...- comentó Gianna—. Es más... es más de lo que hacemos en el día.  
—Nos parece bien a oferta, le seguimos Messer Ezio— habló Marco acompañando sus palabras con sus manos.

* * *

**Nota**

_Siempre quise hacer un fic de Assassin Creed. Y no me siento muy cómoda usando los personajes Cannon (pero me gustaría hacer un ShaunxRebecca alguna vez) porque son tan completos... tan... tan ashhh geniales que no me gustaría destrozarlos en uno de mis fics e.e  
Por esta vez, preferí enfocarme en los grupos que puedes contratar para tu beneficio y elegí la Misión Plitical Suicide, que es una de las primeras misiones de asesinato que recibís de la pajarera. No es muy díficil, y de hecho, me decanté por los ladrones porque huyen del lugar y no se quedan allí estorbando e.e_

Mini glosario-_  
(mis disculpas, no tengo buen dominio del italiano aún)_

_¡__Smetti di sognare_!: Deja de soñar o Para de soñar  
___Stronzo: estúpido  
______¿Ma che passa? ¿A Belladonna in tua testa?: ¿Que te pasa? ¿Una Bella mujer en tu cabeza?  
______Messer: señor_


End file.
